Last Song
by TenshiKaitou
Summary: An angst-filled three parts one-shot. Sasuke promised to let bygones be bygones, but Naruto knew better. Thus, the kyuubi made a deal with Orochimaru…[Yaoi; SasuNaru, OroNaru][Complete!] Pls Review.
1. Surrender

**Last Song**

Disclaimer: I've nothing to do with Naruto.

Summary: An angst-filled three part one-shot. Sasuke promised to let bygones be bygones, but Naruto knew better. Thus, the kyuubi made a deal with Orochimaru…

Pairing: SasuNaru, OroNaru

A/N: Please review...otherwise Omae o korosu (I'm going to kill you)...

* * *

_Anything for him..._

The nineteen-year old stood hesitantly at the door, his lean slender form framed harshly by the light that streamed in from outside; throwing his shadow into the dark room. Blue eyes focused frightfully at the person resting upon a four-poster bed, nestled most comfortably in layers of satin sheets, and he knew he was being waited for. Adrenaline was coursing through his blood; he felt like running and probably even hiding too. Not allowing a last minute change of mind, he stepped in decidedly and closed the door with an ominous click. Immediately, the room flared to life with obscenely red candles, randomly placed around the bed.

"Naruto-kun...My little kyuubi..." a slow hiss came from the other, echoing intimately in the enclosed space. It was a low, sinister voice that rubbed one with the thought of sinful velvet, and on this note, it sent shivers down the blonde's spine.

"Orochimaru." The boy stated with abated breath, only to be answered by intensified silence. "I came as promised. So..." a quick nervous lick of his lips and he continued, " So, you better keep to your end of the promise too."

_Kami-sama, please save my soul…_

Upon Naruto's weak warning, the Machiavellian being laughed. Momentarily, there was a rustling of cloth as Orochimaru slid off the black sheets. Before the kyuubi could react, he already has the older man behind him, circling his stiffened body in an embrace. "Of course. A promise is a promise...I wouldn't want my little kyuubi angry at me, would I?" the snake-guy smiled into Naruto's hair, fingers splaying over the youthful face in playful caresses. Shifting his head to a slight angle, he nipped the boy's left ear, tongue tracing sensuously over the soft fleshy lobe. This initiated a reluctant moan from Naruto and he shuddered at such a foreign touch.

_Ima mo aishiteiru (Even now I love you)…**Sasuke**._

__


	2. Desire

**Last Song**

Disclaimer: Don't sue me. This is unprofitable business.

Summary: An angst-filled three part one-shot. Sasuke promised to let bygones be bygones, but Naruto knew better. Thus, the kyuubi made a deal with Orochimaru…

Pairing: SasuNaru, OroNaru

A/N: First time writing a fic with sex-scenes. Man, I feel so perverted! (Laughs) Anyway, please bear with my beginner style. And REVIEW!!!

* * *

He rushed at the other, refining a small rasengan in his right hand. The power orb pulsated with life, humming through his body while he tensed for the finale. Instead of the usual scowl, his opponent answered his attack with a confidant smirk and dodged perfectly, whispering the word 'dobe' tauntingly into his left ear as he brushed by. What happened next was expected, for the single word sparked an insulted reaction from the blonde and he whirled about to throw a kunai at the offender. The weapon struck bull-eye, only to clatter to the ground disappointedly as the copy ninja dissipated into swirls of mist.

"Looking for me?" Sasuke laughed softly, purposely breathing down Naruto's neck to further irritate him. A free hand darted forth to wound around the said guy, tightening gently around his slim waist, and slyly moving up underneath the adorned clothes.

"Argh, Sasuke hentai!" the blonde reprimanded and whipped around, prepared to give the raven-hair boy a dressing down when he slipped backwards. Down he fell, dragging the other along with him, and ended up in a tangled heap of limbs.

"And you were saying?" Sasuke grinned mockingly at Naruto from his promising position-atop and pining the older boy down.

"Kirai da. Omae o korosu. (I hate you. I'm going to kill you.)" Naruto pouted, struggling half-heartedly to untangle himself. A blush was staining his face a pretty pink and his eyes darted sideways, looking everywhere but Sasuke.

"Uruse da yo. (Shut up)" the raven-hair boy murmured, and to emphasis on his point, he swooped down and captured Naruto's lips in a sweet kiss.

After a while, the pair of lovers broke apart, heads coming up to gasp for air. "Let's go home." Naruto shyly implied, cerulean eyes twinkling with a hidden agenda.

"Heh, I thought you weren't going to ask." Sasuke grinned mischievously.

* * *

Faint sunlight filtered in through the steam-ridden glass, coloring the room a beautiful shade of orangey-red. None of the two had bothered with the lights, leaving the cool darkness as it was. Inside, the temperature continued to rise another notch as Naruto and Sasuke met half-way in a melting kiss, lips parted and tongues probing each other mouths in hungry tasting.

"Naruto…" the younger boy moaned into their kiss, caught up in the frenzied movements of tearing off the said blonde's clothes. To mirror his desperation, Naruto helped to undress him too-ripping the delicate cloth in the process. Once their clothes laid shed on the ground, the two melded their naked bodies together-skin to skin, feeling the warmth that each has to give.

Hormones raging wild, the kyuubi trailed gentle kisses down Sasuke's neck and onto the hollow between his collarbones. He licked, sucked and nipped the smooth flesh hard enough to leave behind a bruise and invite a pleased groan from the raven-hair boy. Going lower, the normally loud-mouthed jounin came to his hipline, and stared almost hungrily at his arousal. Without hesitation and warning, he took Sasuke into his mouth, tongue teasing the full hard length of flesh. Hands braced against the wall on either sides of Sasuke, Naruto bobbed his head up and down in deliberately slow yet tantalizing movements.

"Faster…" Sasuke protested at the speed he was going, hands fluttering to rest on the head of golden hair. A grip nearing to force, he willed the kyuubi-boy to go faster and was answered favorably when Naruto increased the speed, causing the friction between his mouth and his erection to intensify. As it continued, the Uchiha boy started to pant rather audibly while his legs trembled weakly. Unable to withstand the indescribable feeling, he leaned back against the wall for support. Suddenly, he tensed, his back straightening, and without warning, came in Naruto's mouth. "Nn…" Sasuke gasped, breath hitching, and head thrown backwards as the beautiful sensation took over his body in waves of pleasure. From under lowered lashes, Sasuke glanced down with a half-lidded expression to meet those fiery blue eyes. "Moto… (More)" he suddenly growled and yanked the older boy to his feet. Switching about, he pressed Naruto into the wall, lower body grinding into the other whereas his mouth sought to suck at the kyuubi's lower lips.

(A/N: Break, Timeout…Man, when is this scene going to be over? (Blushed Furiously)Kami-sama, help me…)

His flicker-minded hands danced from the small of Naruto's back, over the hipbone and onto the nipples, flitting by for a split second, before changing course to somewhere much lower. One-handedly, he rubbed the boy's rigid manhood until he was near to craziness, wriggling mindlessly under him and crying out his name shamelessly. Suddenly, Sasuke let go and moved his hands even lower, to the one inviting entrance, already wet and ready, and with one finger, he slid into the puckered hole, testing and teasing at the same time. Met with no resistance, he entered a second and third finger in, and started to slide in and out, all the while watching the aroused Naruto mewed and twisted his head about. Patience wearing off, Sasuke took out his fingers and poised himself at the kyuubi's entrance and rammed himself in without almost unadulterated force.

Blue eyes widened in pain, as Naruto experienced a burning pain in his lower body. Before he could scream and rave at the idiotic lover, he was cut off by yet another heat-searing kiss. Sasuke was beginning to move then; in and out, he pumped himself in the boy's tight entrance. The pain was reducing, now mingled with a pleasure that left the kyuubi moaning and crying in sexy pants. Nearing their climax, the two bodies went at an even faster rocking motion. "Nn…" they came together, Sasuke echoing Naruto in soft delirious cries, their bodies shivering in the aftermath.

Later, as the two lay in bed, with Naruto snuggled in the Uchiha boy's arms, a soft 'dobe' was thrown at the off-guarded kyuubi. However, it was immediately added by a confession of the three little words. These surprised the older guy, who was just about to return the insult, into silence. "I love you too." He then finally admitted with a happy smile.

A few hours into midnight, Naruto woke suddenly. Not knowing why, he turned about, wanting to take a look of the sleeping Sasuke. There was a chance that it would help to get him back to slumber again. But alas, the other boy was still awake, staring out of the window at a lethargic full moon, his beautiful features drawn into a melancholic look of sadness. "Oh no…" the kyuubi-boy thought with a heavy heart, "Not again."

This was the umpteen times that he had caught the raven-haired boy acting so-always the same old routine during nights of the full moon. Naruto knew clearly of what Sasuke was thinking about, and he realized that he could not deceive himself anymore. It was like the truth has been shoved into his face countless times only to be denied and brushed aside. Looking away in hurt, the boy pretended that he was still asleep. Naruto did not want a direct confrontation; he did not want to see the lost and guilty expression on his lover's face. He should have known better, that a flimsy promise was not going to erase the intense hatred Sasuke felt for his brother. He was too naive to think that Sasuke would actually put down the thirst for revenge for him. On this note of realization, silent tears run down Naruto's cheeks.

* * *

After Sasuke returned to Konoha, abandoning Orochimaru in the course, the wretched man did not resign to his fate but instead search alternatives for the day of his re-debut in the shinobi world. He did not find any suitable bodies after the Uchiha boy, and thus settled for another solution-a new jutsu. Being the creative genius bastard he was, he developed a new forbidden jutsu, powerful enough to rival his previous one. A jutsu that allowed the user to 'eat' chakra, and 'feast' on people's life force like a vampire; a jutsu named Akuryou (Evil Spirit) no Jutsu. And thus, Orochimaru no longer needed to spend time searching for a suitable body to live in. He only does not when the mood strikes him and when he got sick of his current body's looks. Now, the Machiavellian man was more obsessed with his seeking out of powerful chakra-owners to increase his own power. So, when sweet little Naruto with his other kyuubi half came along, begging him to give Sasuke the desired power to kill Itachi, a terrible deal and promise was formed…

_First the deal,_

_Second the sacrifice._

_Third the Cursed Seal,_

_Fourth the power,_

_Then the kill._

(A/N: I'm a lousy poet, I know…XP)


	3. Epilogue

**Last Song**

Disclaimer: I'm still pretty much broke as far as money is concerned, thus I'm sure this doesn't belong to me. Another thing, the song lyrics come from Gackt's Last Song. Therefore, it isn't mine too.

Summary: An angst-filled three part one-shot. Sasuke promised to let bygones be bygones, but Naruto knew better. Thus, the kyuubi made a deal with Orochimaru...

Pairing: SasuNaru, OroNaru

A/N: Yay, last chapter! Thanks for making through to this stage. Bravo! (Give out plushies)

P.S The reviews are gone, I wonder what happened? Am I being reported for inappropriate use of ? (Sweatdropped)

**NOTE: UNDERLINED SENTENCES ARE NARUTO'S THOUGHTS. ITALICS ARE SONG LYRICS.**

* * *

Kyuubi-kun: Poor thing. Never mind, this is the last chapter anyway. You wouldn't be confused by me any more longer. (Give sweets to Kyuubi-kun) 

Nana-chan: Arghhhh, you came!!! (Happy hearts) Arigato, tomodachi! Ano, I'm going to ignore your postscript though...(Sweatdropped)

Jenniyah: Don't kill me after you finished reading this chapter. I got a dreadful feeling. Otherwise, I thought I've explained the new jutsu use already...didn't I?

Malitia: Well, looking back, yep, I guess that supposedly 'poem' is too dramatic. Ah, trust me to screw up. (Laughs)

Ruby Mist: Why, thank you, Ruby-san!!! (Huggles)

RuByMoOn17: Hora...Fast enough ne?

* * *

Something about Naruto was different tonight, as the raven-hair boy has noted since earlier that evening. He was too quiet and subdued in character; a ghost of his usual genki self. After the sun has set, and the sky was drawn into a velvet backdrop of the black universe, the kyuubi-boy has stood patiently beside the window for a long time, not speaking a word, all but engrossed in his thoughts. His features were sharp with sorrow, blue eyes shiny from unshed tears. Something was definitely troubling him except he refused to confide when questioned by Sasuke. 

"Sasuke..." Naruto called suddenly, gaze shifting from the look of blankness to the night sky, focused on studying the dark mural specked full of stars now. "I hate you."

"Oro?" That last two words spoken so blatantly caught the Uchiha boy by surprise and he looked up from his task at-hand, ember irises flashing from slight irritation. He was pretty much getting used to the silence by then, only to have it exchanged again for two improperly murmured words. "Seriously, dobe. You could do better than that pathetic comment."

Caught up in yet another far-away look, the kyuubi-boy seemed ignorant to Sasuke's sarcastic reply, his lips pursed together in a sad line. "I hate you for appearing in my life. I hate you for stealing Sakura. I hate you for being my rival. I hate you for being the arrogant bastard you are." He continued on in a monotonous voice, not a bit bothered by Sasuke's rising temper. "I hate you for calling me 'dobe'. I hate you for hating your brother. I hate you for your fake smiles. I hate you for regretting your promise to me. I hate you for watching the full moon every time, thinking that I was asleep and did not know." On this note, Naruto bowed his head, as if he was too disappointed to look at the other boy.

"Oh..." Sasuke only managed to murmur the single syllable upon the blonde's last confession. He did not know that his actions were observed by the loudmouth all this time; he did not know how much he was hurting him unintentionally. "Naruto..." he wanted to apologise, but was immediately cut off by a hand pressed gently to his lips.

"But...I hate myself most. I hate myself most for loving you. Loving you so much that it damned my heart to such undesirable pain." The shorter boy admitted in a breath, looking everywhere but at Sasuke.

_I continued wandering aimlessly, all alone_

_A faint sigh painting a stroke of white_

_In the ephemeral nature of the changing seasons_

_Tears overflowed without any reason_

_**"Even now I love you..."**_

Sasuke has been rendered speechless, intelligent words completely deprived from his system as he stared at the blonde. Unsure. And at a loss of consoles. Thus, he did the one thing he had learnt from Lee Rock, hugged the person when in doubt. (A/N: O.O )

Naruto stiffened at first, though he was not sure why since it was Sasuke. The embrace from behind was awkward but yet familiar and comforting. He smiled through his tears, amused nevertheless in seeing how the 'arrogant bastard' was trying to comfort him. Normally, it was the other way round.

_The continually falling sadness changes into pure white snow_

_Through it all, I raised my head to the sky_

_Before this body disappears now, if my wish reaches you_

_**Please hold me tight just once more**_

Turning about, the blonde returned the hug with much desperate enthusiasm, burying his face in the other's clothes. It was then did he cried and sobbed, wails that racked through his whole body. After a while, when Naruto has calmed down reasonably enough, a meek muffled voice asked, "You still think of him right? Even though you swore under the full moon that you would give up chasing after his shadow..."

Sasuke stilled, not ready to admit outright his guiltiness in this matter. "Who?" the Uchiha settled for the latter option-feign ignorance.

"You know very well who I'm talking about." Naruto pushed away from Sasuke's chest, glaring at the said guy. However, his gaze suddenly changed, mellowing over and becoming gentle, totally out of his characteristic charm. "But, I just want to say that you don't have to take that promise seriously. If there comes a day when you got the power to avenge your parents and clan, do it without regrets. " the kyuubi-boy said and then jokingly added the last sentence, "Heck, I'll help you in any way I can."

"Really? And you would even help? Though I doubt you could help much, heh." Sasuke half-inquired and half-laughed at the same time, eyebrow raised in question at the shorter guy.

No. Not really. Naruto thought dejectedly to himself, though hiding his betrayal with a crooked smile on the outside. However, I'll help you as promised. I'll. You shall be able to realise your dream of avenging your parents and clan soon. After tonight, after I go to Orochimaru to finalise our deal, after I spent my last moments with you...

_We didn't understand each other and hurt each other over and over again_

_Even at those times you were always kind_

_I cut myself on the suddenly surrendered ring_

_As our promises to each other were not granted_

_**"Even now I remember..."**_

Later that night, when the full moon took upon itself to peek out from under clouds of dense fog, Sasuke was surprising asleep and not looking at the pale planet for the first time. Rather, it was the one beside him who woke and crept down from the bed silently. Walking to the coffee-table, the blonde removed his hitai-en and placed it soundlessly on the glassy surface, fingers lingering a few minutes too long on the leaf symbol. He also removed a letter prepared beforehand, and stuck it to the back of the door. Naruto then took one last look at the sleeping boy and stepped outside. The flimsy paper flapped pathetically in the wind that blew in as the door closed behind him.

_The fading memories are too brilliant as always_

_I wanted to be closer by_

_We can't meet again but you were always close to hold me up_

_**Just you, don't change yourself**_

Walking the streets of Konoha at such untimely wee hours, would never become a habit for any sensible person, especially when the draft was cold and the lanes deserted and eerie. Alone, Naruto headed towards his destination purposefully, not dallying once but straight and business-like. Actually, there was no need to hurry but to dawdle, would allow himself to think, and to think, it may cause him a change of mind. Proceeding on, the blonde realised almost offhandedly that the fog has taken a turn for the worse and now closed tightly behind him whenever he took a step forward, as though telling him that there would not be a way back from then onwards.

_Even if I disappear along with this white snow_

_**I want to always bloom in your heart**_

* * *

Anything for you

The nineteen-year old stood hesitantly at the door, his lean slender form framed harshly by the light that streamed in from outside; throwing his shadow into the dark room. Blue eyes focused frightfully at the person resting upon a four-poster bed, nestled most comfortably in layers of satin sheets, and he knew he was being waited for. Adrenaline was coursing through his blood; he felt like running and probably even hiding too. Not allowing a last minute change of mind, he stepped in decidedly and closed the door with an ominous click. Immediately, the room flared to life with obscenely red candles, randomly placed around the bed.

"Naruto-kun...My little kyuubi..." a slow hiss came from the other, echoing intimately in the enclosed space. It was a low, sinister voice that rubbed one with the thought of sinful velvet, and on this note, it sent shivers down the blonde's spine.

"Orochimaru." The boy stated with abated breath, only to be answered by intensified silence. "I came as promised. So..." a quick nervous lick of his lips and he continued, " So, you better keep to your end of the promise too."

Kami-sama, please save my soul...

Upon Naruto's weak warning, the Machiavellian being laughed. Momentarily, there was a rustling of cloth as Orochimaru slid off the black sheets. Before the kyuubi could react, he already has the older man behind him, circling his stiffened body in an embrace. "Of course. A promise is a promise...I wouldn't want my little kyuubi angry at me, would I?" the snake-guy smiled into Naruto's hair, fingers splaying over the youthful face in playful caresses. Shifting his head to a slight angle, he nipped the boy's left ear, tongue tracing sensuously over the soft fleshy lobe. This initiated a reluctant moan from Naruto and he shuddered at such a foreign touch.

Ima mo aishiteiru (Even now I love you)...Sasuke.

Orochimaru could sense the uneasiness and maybe even fear from the young boy without even a mind-reading jutsu to tell. He smirked knowingly into the blonde's hair, sharp nails raking carefully down his arms, purposely leaving behind scratches on the soft tanned skin, marking him as his. Hissing in satisfaction at the sight of those welting bruises, the evil man jerked Naruto's neck to one-side, and slowly licked a burning trail down the vulnerable expanse of flesh. Meanwhile, the boy grunted in shock, a moan halfway in-between pain and reluctant pleasure.

Angry at his own reaction, the boy bit down on his lips, and stood pliant to the man's advances, stubbornly holding back his emotions. This however, did not deter the other man, who continued his sexual assault on him, garnered hands roaming everywhere while he slipped his slimy tongue into his mouth for a taste. The moment Naruto felt the eager tongue in his mouth, twisting and writhing, he felt disgusted and attempted to shove Orochimaru away. This was met with resistance as the Machiavellian being held his ground effortlessly with chakra focused in his feet.

Excited that the blonde was finally putting up some struggle, Orochimaru kissed him back forcefully. His hands graced over those troublesome clothes, tugging at them almost impatiently, not waiting to see the kyuubi's reaction. Backing him up to the bed, the evil guy firstly relieved him of clothes before proceeding to push him roughly on the four-poster bed. He then grinned down at the shivering boy, a ugly baring of teeth and narrowing of slit-like eyes.

Creepy.

Naruto could not stop shivering. This was more due to the fear and trepidation caused by having a very aroused Orochimaru smiling perversely down at his now naked body. He wanted very much to end things here now, throw an insult in this dreadful man's face and run out. But, the image of Sasuke staring at the full moon, longing for revenge surfaced in his mind, and he could only watched as Orochimaru straddled his lower body. "Yada...(No)" the blonde managed just to mouth the word, losing his capability to talk.

As the older man sat atop of him, scrutinising Naruto's body and facial expressions, he performed a very complicate sequence of hand movements while muttering some words under his breath. He was obviously casting a jutsu, one that the boy has never seen before, and when he was done, the burst of immense chakra that inevitably escaped from him, awed the kyuubi-boy into wide-eyed staring. Apparently, Orochimaru has been practising hard lately, honing his skills to a even higher level. "Shall we begin?" the man purred, bending over, coming nearer to him. His hands fluttered gently down Naruto's sides, gracing over the tanned chest, splaying open to feel the boy's warmth. Not stopping once, Orochimaru pinched his nipples, grinning madly when he got a soft cry of pain. Raking his fingernails lower, he then gripped Naruto's full length, and slowly coached it into arousal manually. A naughty finger pressed itself to the head, rubbing the slit playfully, staining itself with precum.

Immediately, the boy gasped at such an intense feeling, blue eyes drawing close with tears. "Damn you, Orochimaru. Stop all this foreplay and just kill me now. What you really want is the kyuubi's chakra right?"

Naruto growled, struggling to keep his voice steady.

"Yes, I'll not deny that. But, I would like to have some fun at the same time. Remember, you've already given yourself to me. A change of mind isn't going to get you and your koi (lover/love) anywhere." Orochimaru laughed harshly at the kyuubi-boy, "Or would you really like to call off the deal now? Afterall, we are talking about your life here."

Upon that taunting remark, Naruto cursed under his breath, and twisted his head to the side, refusing to reply nor face the other man. His small hands clenched tightly around the black satin sheets, the desire to tear Orochimaru apart boiling through him.

Somehow, Naruto's cold treatment towards the Machiavellian man was finally getting to him. Pissed off, Orochimaru snarled angrily at the boy, "Look at me when I talk, you little brat!" This comment was followed by a backslap across the youth's face, forceful enough that it caused a dribble of blood to roll down from the corner of his lips. However, even then, the strong-headed guy refused to look at Orochimaru. Temper flaring worse, the man yanked the boy upright and forced him face-down into the bed. Positioning himself behind Naruto, Orochimaru jerked his head up by the hair and growled predatorily. Without warning, the evil man thrust into the blonde, pushing savagely into his unprepared opening.

This immediately invited a scream of horrified pain from Naruto as he felt himself tear under the pressure, and without lubrication. Thrashing and writhing underneath Orochimaru, he flailed to struggle free but instead was held down by strong arms. Wailing loudly now, the blonde begged the older guy to stop, raving non-stop from the shearing pain in his lower body. This pleas were met by the satisfied grunts from Orochimaru, who slammed himself even further into the boy, pleased that he has got him under his mercy.

Meanwhile, the sadistic man could feel the strong emotions building up in Naruto. He could even smell the scent of the kyuubi now, clearer than before. And Orochimaru knew, he knew that soon he would succeed in seducing the boy to release the fox's immense red chakra. Then, he could feed happily on both Naruto's and kyuubi's chakra until he was sated. Motivated, Orochimaru buried himself in Naruto's hair and thrust

continuously into the boy, not slacking in his violent tendency at all. Nearing the climax, the boy started to groan and pant most audibly, body shaking under his. The pace of 'fucking' visibly increased, picked up and led by the impatient Orochimaru. Demanding for more, the man stole a kiss from the blonde and then broke apart again, to put his fingers into Naruto's parted lips. Mindlessly, the boy sucked at the probing fingers, breaths coming out in short cropped gasps. Finally, when they came together, the candles went out with a sigh as the room was blazed bright with an immense release of chakra. While Naruto collapsed back on the bed limply, the evil guy revelled in the aftermath aura, 'eating' the chakra that was escaping from Naruto in delicious waves.

* * *

The night was almost gone, morning dawning soon in another few hours. Rousing from slumber, a sleep-tousled Sasuke woke in an empty bed, surprised to see no loud-mouthed blonde dozing beside him. In one look, he saw the whole flat to be quite deserted of Naruto too. It was then he noticed the boy's beloved hitai-en on the glass table and realised with a dreadful feeling that something was not right. Standing up, Sasuke went over to retrieved the headband, hands clutching tightly over its cool metallic surface. As the raven-haired boy stood there, wondering about the location of the blonde, his eyes caught the movement of a paper fluttering slightly against the door. He walked over, each step dragging after the other, not in a hurry to read the paper's contents, as though his heart knew that it was going to be something unpleasant-a piece of bad news. Ember eyes finally came to level with the letter, and quickly scanned the words over. Sasuke gasped, and read it over again, slower this time, to further comprehend the contents' meaning. "No way..." he said quietly in his shock. It can't be, that Naruto has left him. Suddenly, he felt a flaring pain at his neck and he realised his Cursed Seal was once again alive. Then, things finally clicked into place in his mind. The talk last night. The tears. The conversation about Itachi. And now this, the revival of the Cursed Seal. "Orochimaru!" the Uchiha boy shouted, and tore out of the flat, not even bothering to close the door.

The raven-haired boy dashed wildly about in the streets of Konoha, searching everywhere for the tell-tale trail of familiar chakra. After a few hours, he came upon a dingy house tucked away in the corner. Trembling, Sasuke reached to push open the slightly ajar door. By then, the sun has dawned and its bright rays filtered cheerfully into the dark dusty room, and upon the black satin bed and its single occupant. "Naruto..." the Uchiha boy exclaimed in disbelief, eyes widening at the sight of the pale unmoving body. He stumbled forward, crawling hesitantly onto the bed, approaching his koi.

_We held each other close don't forget that warmth_

_Even if you love someone else_

_I'll never let go of the sound the last I heard of your voice_

_**I want to fall into a deep sleep**_

Naruto looked as though he was in deep sleep, eyes closed and lips parted slightly. His hands were thrown askew to the side, wrists and body still bleeding from the criss-crossing cuts and scratches that covered them. Even then, that evil guy has not even the basic decency to cover up Naruto's nakedness before he left and this infuriated the angst-ridden Sasuke, to see the boy died in such indignity. "Naruto..." the younger boy whispered, slowly cradling the still and gradually cooling body in his embrace. "Naruto..." the raven-haired boy wept, head bowed as tears fell continuously.

_The continually falling sadness changes into pure white snow_

_Through it all, I raised my head to the sky_

_Before this body disappears now, if my wish reaches you_

_**Please hold me tight just once more**_

Back at Naruto's flat, the front door swung to and fro in the strong gust, sadly abandoned in its state of flung openness. Lodged in its back was Naruto's letter, its wind-blown edge now tattered against the shuriken that once held it fast to the wooden surface. Finally, losing its battle, the flimsy paper was torn free and fluttered carelessly into the room. Coming to a rest on the cold floor, the white material was caught in a shaft of sparkly sunlight, and upon its uneven surface with its tidy scribbled writing, glistened the traces of tears shed by one kyuubi-bearer.

Sasuke,

Don't try to live so wise. Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears, 'Cause you will hate yourself in the end. Sayonara.

Naruto.

**The End.**


End file.
